Entorno a ella
by Minimara
Summary: Viñetas; sobre la pareja Theodore y Luna, sobre los 5 sentidos y los 7 pecados capitales. Como empezo todo, en medio de la relacion, despues de Hogwarts, todo junto en estas 12 pequeñas historias, vamos, no pierdes nada con pasar, leer y dejar un review.
1. Gusto a jengibre

_Gusto a jengibre. _

"Quizá a miel, o a almendras". Susurraba Luna mientras escribía en una libreta mediana. Mirando hacia los patios de Hogwarts, ya que se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas ventanas sin vidrio del patio del colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Estaba recién amaneciendo, ya que los tenues rayos del sol apenas calentaban, y aun había rastro de la hermosa luna que había la noche anterior. Aun que era temprano para cualquier estudiante, para Luna no lo era, ya que ella era especial.

Ya que solía disfrutar de cosas simples, y extrañas, pensándolo bien, "especial" no era la frase que caracterizaba a Luna Lovegood, si le hubieran preguntado a casi todos los alumnos del colegio, estos hubieran respondido que estaba loca, menos a 4 personas que la consideraban una persona normal, como todas, solo que lo que nos diferencia a todos en ella se nota mas, pero nada mas, ya que Luna, era una persona completamente normal, que caminaba descalza por el frio pasto, y que usaba los relojes al revés.

"Quizá a nuez o maní, o a soda, o a la asquerosa calabaza" pensaba Luna, mientras volvía a anotar estas palabras en la libretita, "o a carne, quizá a frutilla, vainilla, o el riquísimo chocolate" hizo lo mismo, mientras su gran mirada azul se perdía dentro del hermoso amanecer.

"A menta, o quizá a flores, a lo mas probable…" pero fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por el ruido de pasos, miro hacia atrás, de donde venían los pasos, pero no vio nada, al volver su cabeza, abrió sus ojos gigantescamente, mas de lo que ya los abría, al ver alguien frente ella.

-oh, Theodore Nott, tan solo eres tu.

-¿te he asustado?

-no…mucho. Dijo Luna pestañeando lentamente, ya que al abrir los ojos, Theo se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro, casi rosando sus labios.

-feliz cumpleaños…Luna Lovegood. Dijo con la tonalidad imitada a la de la chica, antes de besarla en los labios, mientras sus grandes manos se posaban en su rostro, sosteniendo la clara piel de luna de sus mejillas. Luego de unos segundos el se separo lentamente de ella. Su libreta había caído al piso, y sus labios se encontraban rojos.

-¿el beso era mi regalo de cumpleaños? Pregunto.

-no…este es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Dijo poniendo en medio de ellos, un frasquito lleno de criaturas saltarinas y pequeñas, que miraban para todas partes, eran verdes, con plateado, y con antenas pequeñísimas.

-gracias. Dijo Luna muy feliz, viendo a las criaturas del frasco…-¿pero…por que me besaste?, _yo jamás pensé que me correspondieras._ Casi susurro lo ultimo como queriendo que el no la escuchara, pero el si la holló, pero no se sobresalto, ni ella tampoco al saber que el la había escuchado, si no que cada uno se quedo en su lugar, mirando hacia el horizonte, el dándole la espalda a Luna, y a la vez ambos callados.

-además de querer hacerlo desde hace tiempo…no quería que dejaras tu libreta sin llenar. Dijo con una sonrisa, Luna sonrió, y camino hasta donde el estaba, y tomando su brazo, caminaron hasta adentrarse en el castillo, dejando olvidada la libreta, ya que Luna ya no tenia que pensar, ya que si quería saber a que sabía la boca de Theo, solo tenia que inclinarse un poco, o pasar la lengua por sus labios, ya que para ella, el gusto a jengibre era inolvidable…

Bueno, a sido el primer capitulo, yo quiero que sean 12 capítulos en total, para completar los 5 sentidos y los 7pecados capitales, así que no se despeguen pronto vendrá el otro, díganme que desean, y yo su servidora, hare lo posible.


	2. Oido de red hot chili peppers

_**Oído de Red Hot Chili Peppers. **_

Cuando se casaron, siempre vivieron en lujosos apartamentos, hoteles, y carísimas residenciales, pero nunca habían tenido una casa propia, aun que ella estaba muy feliz, le costaba admitir, que amaba ser dueña de casa, una casa propia, una casa con patio, con terreno, con perros y gatos, y con un jardín trasero tan grande que tuviera que usar magia para poder buscar a sus hijos, ya que si querían tener hijos, los apartamentos no estaban aptos para eso, ya que eran muy lujosos y con muchas cosas pequeñas que los niños rompen fácilmente.

Theo, un día recibió una carta, de su padre, diciendo que ya había cumplido la edad, y había obtenido la madurez suficiente para que el le heredara su casa, donde el había vivido por tantos años, Theodore al principio se negó rotundamente, pero el sabia el deseo interno de su amada esposa de tener una casa, así que termino aceptando la propuesta de su padre.

La casa era hermosa, Luna debía admitir que los padres de Theo habían tenido muy buen gusto cuando compraron la casa, además por pedido del padre antes de que este le heredara la casa a su hijo, no cambiaron la decoración, cosa que tampoco le molesto, ya que realmente la difunta madre de Theodore tenia muy buen gusto en decoración, y las cortinas eran como siempre las había soñado. El jardín delantero era hermoso, y el patio era tan, pero tan grande, que incluso tenía su propia parte de bosque indígena. Pero la casa era tan grande y un tanto fría, que ella se perdía con facilidad.

-¿Theo, donde estar?

-¡en el sótano! Grito. Luna sonrió, seguramente seguía buscando aun el vino favorito de el, que se lo había llevado su padre, ella no entendía mucho de vinos, pero, parecía que ese país pequeño que en los mapas era mas pequeño que el dedo meñique de un bebe, que tenia nombre de ají; Chile, hacia tan buenos vinos para que el pasara toda la noche y la mañana de ese día buscándolo, debía investigar de el en wiki mágica. Com.

Ella bajo con cuidado las escaleras, mientras buscaba a su esposo por todas partes, hasta que hallo una puerta que tenía un pimiento rojo en el centro, abrió la puerta…

-AAAAHHHHH. Grito Luna al ver el holograma de 4 hombres en calzoncillos.

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto asustado.

-sabes que odio a los red hot chili Peppers. Dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos.

-si…pero…es que me encantan, a mi padre también…no puedes negar algo que viene en la familia, querida. Dijo tratando de convencerla, imitando la voz de Dombuldore.

-es que…ah…ven. Dijo tomando la mano de Theo, quien reía ante la histeria de ella, mientras salían del cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-tienes que votar esas cosas.

-no.

-¿Cómo que no?

-no…haber Lunita, yo no te hice problema por que tu hiciste un laboratorio con criaturas contagiosas.

-perfecto…pero si a uno de nuestros hijos le gustan esas atrocidades, te depilare con cera de Plumín. Dijo Luna mientras subía las escaleras y dejaba a un Nott, con la boca abierta.

_Definidamente, el Junar de la obstinación que se le había escapado, hace meses, y no le había contado a nadie, debió meterse en la cabeza a Theodore, ya comprobaría ella misma si el contagio se había arraigado a "otras partes" mas importantes. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_bueno este a salido bastante fomesillo, asi que ahora subire otro_

_ojala que les guste_

_rr por favor _


	3. Tacto lo que se dice, lo que se sabe

_**Tacto; lo que se dice y lo que se sabe.**_

Todo en la vida, es más complicado de lo que parece, e incluso las cosas más simples, pueden volverse difíciles, como sentir. También se dice que los Slytherin no pueden sentir, pero casi nadie lo menciona, ni lo grita, solo lo cuchichea, pero una de las tantas excepciones de la vida, la puede hacer Luna Lovegood. Se sabía también que ella y su amigo Theodore Nott, jamás peleaban, pero la primera vez que lo hicieron, lo que jamás se decían, Luna lo grito a la blanca cara de Nott. También se sabe que los Slytherin luchan, pelean, responden, y todo para restaurar o tener honor, pero Theodore Nott, solo se dio media vuelta y se marcho hacia su habitación, para que nadie lo molestara. Donde paso horas…solo, en la oscuridad del día que pronto se volvió noche.

-¿Theodore Nott, estas allí? Pregunto una voz femenina. Pero el no respondió, solo cerro los ojos y continuo pensando el cualquier cosa. La chica que estaba afuera, se mordió el labio inferior, al pensar lo my equivocada que estaba, y lo incorrecto que fue su comportamiento, así que lentamente abrió la puerta del chico a quien llamaba y se quedo esperando en el marco de la puerta.

-¿puedo pasar?

-no. La apagada voz de el se escucho.

-yo solo venia a decir que lo siento, quizá me entro un Jurguyl en la cabeza, tan solo venia a disculparme, pero si no me quieres escuchar…También se dice, que cuando una persona no quiere escuchar tus disculpas, aquella se va, pero en cambio, Luna cerro la puerta y se quedo allí mirando el cuerpo relajado de Nott…-te esperare hasta que quieras hacerlo. Dijo recostando su espalda en la puerta.

Pasaron las horas, y Nott se pregunto si ella se abría ido, pero para su sorpresa, cuando este se levanto, ella estaba dormida sobre la puerta, refunfuño un par de groserías, y un notable "por que la tengo que querer tanto", mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, y la recostaba en su cama, pero se resbalo y callo con Luna, el encima de ella, quedo en tal posición, que cualquiera que entrara por la puerta podría decir que esa posición era algo comprometedora, ya que el tenia su pierna en medio de las de ella, y su cabeza descansaba en los pechos de ella, así que se levanto un poco, y sus ojos se fijaron en los rosados labios de Luna, tan deseables, tan hermosos, pero se sorprendió al ver que esto formaban una sonrisa, subió la vista, y vio los enormes ojos de Luna mirándole, no pudo evitar sonreír al verse descubierto, deseando tan ansiado tacto.

Sin rodeos, se dejo caer nuevamente, y la beso en los labios, despacio, disfrutando del calor que emanaban, sin dañarla, mordisqueo su labio inferior, y así aprovecho de invadir la boca de Luna, a la vez esta suspiro al sentir los largos dedos de el acariciarle el cuello, rodeando con cuidado una marca morada, vieja, que el mismo le había echo. Bajo de su boca a su cuello, siguiendo el camino hacia abajo, mientras el tacto se volvía más candente.

Se dice también, que el tacto es solo para dar placer, pero, para Luna y Theodore, el tacto es la única manera que hay para perdonarse, sin dañarse a tal punto de desgarrar el alma, ya que en este mar ce caricias, lo único que se puede rasgar un poco es la tela.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OJala que este remplaze la carencia del otro capitulo,

es igualcorto ya que son una serie de viñetas

pero es del alma

cariños, rr.


	4. Vista la engañosa

Luna había comenzado a recorrer el terreno virgen de bosque nativo que poseían, hace ya varios meces que se mudaron, y hace unas 2 semanas el deseo de recorrer ese hermoso bosque la llamaba, cuando comenzó a adentrarse en el, no se imagino que podía ser tan hermoso, todo era agradable a la vista, y una deliciosa brisa con olor a pinos corría por el lugar haciendo mas mágico el momento. Sin quererlo su mente viajo hacia los años en que ella estaba en Hogwarts, cuando Samanta, su mejor amiga, y ella, iban juntas al claro secreto del bosque prohibido y se ponían a ensayar con sus instrumentos clásicos, ella tocaba, pero no se podía denominar música, en cambio Samanta, era la resurrección de todos los mejores músicos juntos, y aun recordaba cuando ella tocaba canciones de J.S. Bach, cuando estaba atardeciendo.

Continuo caminando, y recordó al ver una boca de lobo hecha por hojas de pino, cuando lo vio recordó las muchas sensaciones que cinteo cuando Theodore Nott la había llevado por primera vez a ese claro del bosque, ella por supuesto no tenia idea, mientras el suave sonido de la flauta traversa de Samanta se escuchaba resonar mas adentro del bosque. Un instinto la llevo a correr por la boca de lobo, y aparecerse en un claro hermoso, el único espacio con claridad dentro de toda esa hermosa oscuridad, donde pájaros y muchas cosas volaban, se veía tan real, los pájaros eran de colores infinitos, y volaban en bandadas por los aires, diferentes tonalidades de colores en las copas de los árboles, podría decirse que Luna nunca había visto algo tan lindo.

Cierto árbol llamo su atención, y se acerco a el, pudo ver con claridad que marcado con fuego en el tronco del árbol decía:

_THEODORE NOTT _

_& _

_LUA LONG. _

Luna entrecerró los ojos para ver si lo que veía era correcto, y al comprobarlo, mil preguntas e imágenes se vinieron a su cabeza; la primera de ellas era la de un pequeño Slytherin, de rasgos japoneses fuertes, y que justamente se llamaba: Lua Long. Ella abrió gigantescamente sus ojos, "¿me case con un gay? Pensó de inmediato, no podía ser, no podía ser, necesitaba una explicación inmediata.

Estaba a tal punto, que solo faltaba un poco para que llamase al mismísimo Sherlok Holmes y a la reina Isabel para que le resolvieran el caso, pero luego, dedujo por si sola, que solo tenia que ver una persona, y no era precisamente ese que estaba en Japón, si no que estaba fumando pipa en su casa, escuchando música clásica de Samanta Di Ser Piero, y leyendo el libro perteneciente al personaje que ella estaba a punto de llamar, si el no llegaba.

Estaba a punto, cuando vino una brisa fuerte, y quito el polvo que estaba encima de las letras, dejando ver el nombre: LUNA LOVEGOOD, ella se quedo perpleja, mirando la escritura, pestañeo pesado un par de veces, y luego echo a reír y se alejo del lugar, dando saltitos como siempre, además cuando las risas resonaron en su vientre, ella lo sobo, y recordó que tenia que darle una noticia muy importante a Theo, pero si lo pensamos bien, 2.

"_vemos, lo que queremos ver,_

_Y eso a veces arruina nuestra vida_

_Lo mejor que se puede hacer,_

_Es siempre dejar que la realidad _

_Entre en nuestros sentidos_

_Y no los perjudique" _


	5. Olor a Luna

Por que solo tu olor me hacia volver hacia ti

Por que tan solo el recuerdo de tu perfume me atraía como un pez a su anzuelo.

Como una adicción que no puedo dejar,

Como algo que se niega a abandonarme

Estas tú encarnada,

Tan dentro de mí ser, que ya eres parte mía.

Cuando bailas es perfume que emana de tu cuerpo sale

Como la hermosa melodía que acompaña tu danza

La que yo veo siempre que la interpretas

Y soy invadido por mil sensaciones,

Ninguna tan indescriptible como tu olor.

Todo puede ser tan secreto

Tan armado o poco estructurado,

Y tú ya sabes la verdad

Y además lo puedes transformar en una de las miles maravillas.

Te amo Luna, y espero que tu también

Me ames a mí.

_Bueno amigos, saben es que estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones_

_Y donde estoy no hay Internet,_

_Pero calma, estoy viendo si puedo contratar Internet móvil_

_Para poder seguir subiendo capítulos,_

_Solo digo que esta historia se frenara un tanto,_

_Ya que estoy pensando en ideas,_

_Pero tranquilos_

_Para los amantes del Pansy & Ron_

_Les dejare una linda colección de One Shots. _


	6. Entre la espada y la pared

_Bueno amigos, me han contado por allí, que les gustaría que mis capítulos fueran mas largos, bueno, para todos ellos, una buena noticia, ya que, ahora que se acabaron los sentidos, y empezamos con los pecados capítulos (creo) que serán más largos, bueno…aquí les dejo la _**soberbia.**

**Entre la espada Nott y la pared color Luna**

Sabia que las vacaciones eran un lindo pero corto periodo de 3 meses, donde un chico normal de 16 años, como el, se la pasaría tranquilamente levantándose mas tarde, leyendo el "_Times" _mientras come los pasteles que le prepara su madrastra, y luego, cerrarlo para devorar el pan, después ir a su cuarto a seguir leyendo el diario, para luego leer Sherlock Holmes, un gusto que compartía con ella, bajar a almorzar, ver el juego con su papá, cenar, y luego salir a casar liebres, no sabia por que lo hacia, pero sentirse poderoso al ver a esas criaturas le daba poder, esa satisfacción de honor, al ser el mas fuerte.

Pero desde hace un año había decidido cambiar la rutina de sus vacaciones de invierno, por ella, ya que nunca pasaba navidad en el colegio, pero como ella se quedaría sola, no tuvo mas remedio que acompañarla, pero para ser sinceros, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que se levantaría tarde, pero no despertaría y leería el Times, ni comería el delicioso desayuno de su madrastra, si no que despertaría en la cama dura de Slytherin, y comería lo que le prepararan los elfos y leería el conjunto de mentiras…digo…el profeta, podría leer Sherlock Holmes, pero prefería recostarse en el tronco del árbol que esta frente al lago, a esperar que ella llegara saltando por la orilla, y sonriera al verlo y se acercaba lento hasta el, pensando que se encontraba dormido, hasta que el levantaba el rostro y la miraba divertido, penetrando con sus ojos azul oscuro, los casi transparentes de ella.

Luego de eso, no almorzaría comida, si no que tomaba a Luna, y la sentaba en su regazo, y almorzaba sus labios que sabían a moras. Pero…nunca se había puesto a pensar, que ella le invitaría a pasar las vacaciones con ella, no tenia problema, pero no podría casar, y perdería esa oportunidad de ser honorable ante su padre, como una serpiente digna de Slytherin.

"pero como hare para decirle a Luna que mi papa es demasiado soberbio para que me deje quedarme con ella…como le diré que no puedo ir con ella", "pero mi querido Theodore, el problema no es la soberbia de tu padre, ¿quizá la tuya?" pensaba Theodore, hasta que escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a el, levanto la vista y se pillo con Luna, que estaba hincada frente a el.

-Theo, pensé que estabas dormido. Dijo en un susurro.

-no…no lo estoy. Levanto la vista, y la vio sonrojada, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ella nunca se sonrojaba con el, a excepción de…

-esto es tuyo, la lechuza me lo lanzo hoy en el almuerzo, pero como no estabas, yo la he recibido. Tomo la carta, mejor dicho, era un vociferador, mandado por su papa, el sello aun estaba puesto, sabia que Luna no era curiosa, así que le dio las gracias y tomo la carta, la abrió y la voz de su padre comenzó a sonar:

-_hijo mío, es inevitable que me encuentre extasiado, el momento se acerca, y lo único que quiero es poder casar de nuevo contigo, no sabes lo bien que me siento sabiendo que te gusta casar liebres conmigo, te estas ganando mi orgullo y a la vez escribes honor en tu futuro. _

Luna le miro con ojos de cordero, estaba entre la espada de su padre, y la pared de Luna, no sabia que escoger, amaba demasiado a Luna, para decepcionarla, pero…

-lo siento Luna, creo que no podre pasar las vacaciones contigo, quizá te valla a ver, pero, lo siento, tengo compromisos. Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, ya que resulta que la soberbia lo supero…

**Fin**

Del capitulo obvio, es que no se, me quedo algo extraño, pero, hay que recordar que Theodore es Slytherin. Review, por favor.


	7. Yo tambien te envidio

_n/a: amigos los dejo con la envidia._

**_yo también te envidio. _**

Siempre eran los despechados, los Slytherin, los que nunca tenían amigos fuera de la misma y horrorosa casa de las serpientes, que se mataban entre ellas en busca de poder, además, envidiaba como las demás casas tenían una armonía tan grande entre ellas, los Gryffindors supuestamente tan valientes que le daban confianza a todos, por que ellos no podían tener ese valor, que los hacia ser queridos, también los Hufflepuff, tan esforzados, y a la vez esmerados por lo que quieran lograr, lo consiguen de una manera noble que les da la característica especial, ejemplo vivo, la nueva novia de Cedric Diggori, Ginny Weasley, imposible de todos los lados que lo mires, pero allí están. Y los Ravenclaw...como odiaba a los Ravenclaw, sobre todo a ella...

A esa rubia que danza entre los pastizales del patio de Hogwarts, que canturrea libremente y cree en seres que no existen, al menos para la mayoría de las personas, tiene esa confianza que el no tiene, es tan hermosa y libre, las cosas que a el le faltan, la envidia tanto, que le produce odiarla, pero es tan radiante y hermosa que es su adicción y no puede dejar de mirarle, por que la verdad de Theodore Nott, para que este valla todos los días a la biblioteca a las 4 de la tarde, no es simple gusto de ver a la Ravenclaw para envidiarla internamente, ni tampoco para odiarla, ya que en el fondo de su corazón, el no la puede odiar, y este día no será la excepción.

-joven Nott, Joven Nott, ¿a caso encuentra que el sufrimiento de los búlgaros es una canción de cuna?- la chillona voz de la profesora McGonagall le despertó, haciendo que subiera el rostro, con una mueca extraña- opine algo señor.

-ah...disculpe...creo que me dormí.

-SALGA DE MI CLASE, AHORA. Bufo mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas, camino hacia su sala común, al llegar allí pudo ver en su habitación como alguien nadaba en el lago, ya que su habitación y toda la sala de Slytherin estaba bajo el lago, vio como la figura danzaba con libertad junto con otra, como jugaban, sintiéndose impotente al no poder jugar ni danzar, ya que no sabia como, le daría vergüenza que sus compañeros le vieran rompiendo las reglas de todo Slytherin, además, no tenia a nadie que lo hiciera con el.

Camino hasta el lago, y vio lo que acostumbraba a ver, casi todos los días, esa peculiar, Ravenclaw, de pelo rubio, ojos celestes como agua cristalina, su capa ya hacia en la orilla de lago, al igual que sus zapatos y sus calcetines, ella corría tras una rana de chocolate, con las mangas de su blusa remangadas, haciendo que se apegara a su cuerpo, ya que caían pequeñas gotas de agua.

La chica siguió con su grácil movimiento, mientras perseguía al pequeño animal, hasta que esta tropezó, cayendo de espaldas a la orilla del lago. No se movió, se quedo quieta allí, mirando hacia el cielo, Nott, comenzó a preocuparse de que algo le allá pasado.

-¿Lovegood? Le llamo, con su voz grave, ella se levanta, e increíblemente, no tiene ni una mancha en la ropa ni en la piel, se acerca danzarina hacia el, y como lo hacia todas las tardes hacia un par de meses, se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué? Le mira, y el la imita, abraza sus rodillas, mientras rebusca algo en el bolsillo de su capa.

-nada...pensé que te habías pegado fuerte. Sigue rebuscando.

-no, es que tengo mucha hambre, Nott. Le dice estirando sus manos mientras las abre y las cierra al ver a la rana saltando.

-¿otra vez hechizaron tu rana de chocolate?

-si, ¿me das la tuya? Le pregunta sin rodeos.

-creo que esto se esta haciendo una costumbre tuya, Lovegood. Saco por fin de su bolsillo, una rana de chocolate, y una caja de granjeas de todos los sabores, le da la rana a Luna, mientras abre sus dulces.

-gracias-la abre mientras comienza a comérsela, luego ve la tarjeta- si, Fox, el fénix de Dombuldore, y ¿a ti que te salio en la que te comiste en la mañana?

-Xenophilius Lovegood. Dijo como si nada, y se sorprendió al ver como la joven a su lado comenzaba a saltar.

-que envidia. Murmura, el se sorprendió tanto que casi escupe el dulce de sabor manzana que le toco, ella la criatura mas hermosa, danzarina, sincera, luminosa, y agradable, algo loquita, pero nada mas algo, siente envidia.

-¿tu sientes envidia? Se echo otro puñado, sabor limos, orégano, durazno...tripas. Lo escupe rápidamente.

-si...muchas veces, incluso de ti. El se sorprende, sabia que la Ravenclaw era sincera, pero nunca pensó a que punto. Nott no lo aguanto mas, y en rápido movimiento la sentó en su regazo y la beso con ferocidad, podía sentir como Luna se estremecía arriba de el, la empujo hacia el tronco del árbol mas cercano, mientras le desabrochaba la corbata, tratando de que con ese beso dominante, pudiera sacarle todo lo que ella tenia y el no. Abriéndose paso entre los rosados labios de la Ravenclaw, tratando así de volverse como ella, tan noble y sincera. Sintió como Luna le correspondía, y eso le quito el aire, deseando más de lo que podía tener.

Estaba acostumbrado que para los Slytherin tan solo era "ver y no tocar", y se sentían extraño cuando le permitían tocar lo que quería, pero de repente la curiosidad, le hizo separarse de ella, sintiendo como Luna se recargaba en el tronco, antes de abrir los ojos.

-dime, Luna, ¿Qué te causaba envidia?

-que esa vaca de Millicent Bulstrode. Theodore Nott, tenía envidia, Luna Lovegood tenía envidia, ahora el sabia que la envidia no era solo de Slytherin, ya que pudo saber que Dombuldore también tiene envidia, ya que como es viejo, no puede bailar sus canciones de Paulina Rubio.

No se de donde salio lo de Paulina, pero, no se, después de tanto tiempo, e aquí un capitulo mas,

Quiero informarles que mi otro fic esta en pausa, pero les informo que me inspirado con una historia,

Se va a tratar de la familia Weasley, estén atentos.


	8. Mia, estes vivio o muerto

**Amigos mios La **_**avaricia. **_

**Vivo o muerto, el debe saber que siempre serás mía. **

_Todos estaban saliendo del gran comedor, para seguir al profesor Dumbledore y a la profesora Trylawney quienes se dirigían rápidamente a su oficina, ya que la profesora de adivinaciones había hecho algo que sorprendió a todos. Todos sabían que estaba algo loca, pero nunca nadie pensó que haría algo como lo que hizo. Entro al comedor y camino a zancadas a la mesa Hufflepuff, buscando desesperada a alguien._

_-¡donde esta Diggory, Cedric Diggory!- grito desesperada Sybill._

_-aquí...profesora.- dijo el apuesto muchacho a la profesora de adivinación._

_-¡TU VAS A MORIR!- grito tan fuerte, haciendo que todos escucharan, el muchacho se puso pálido mientras su espalda golpeaba la muralla. _

_-¡Sybill!- le reprendió el director- afuera, a mi oficina. _

De eso ya habían pasado días y la última prueba acababa de terminar, todos vieron a Cedric Diggory muerto, con Harry Potter encima del llorando, hasta que esa niña llamada Ginny Weasley sollozo su nombre muy alto, y este abrió los ojos de golpe, aun Theo lo recuerda. Ya que Diggory era un muy buen amigo de Luna, _su___Luna, aun recuerda la cara de la rubia cuando supo que el estaba vivo, no paro de saltar y cantar durante mucho tiempo.

A el no le molestaba que ella tuviera amigos, al menos ella los tenia por él, pero no se podía quejar de la vida, ya que tenía unos cuantos iguales para estudiar, no le importaba que fueran sangre sucia o mestizos, e incluso se olvidaba si eran de sangre tan pura como la de unicornio, al no le importaba eso. Y justamente se encontraba estudiando en ese minuto.

Había sido un día lindo aquel, el más soleado del mes, y el no podía desaprovechar que el sol le ayudara a estudiar, así que con un par de Ravenclaw y Slytherin se había ido a estudiar debajo de un árbol que daba a una de las entrada del colegio, que les daba la sombra que ningún otro árbol dentro del establecimiento les allá podido dar a esa hora. Abriendo pergaminos, libros y sacando tinteros junto con plumas empezaron su larga sesión de estudio.

-bien…hoy serán los apuntes sobre las transformaciones horadadas- empezó Pansy- haber, Di Ser Piero, dime, en esta parte de la materia, a que nos queremos referir con horadadas.

-pues es fácil, significa que…-pero Theodore no pudo seguir escuchando, porque apenas un olor muy conocido para el se sintió en el enorme patio, su vista se fijo en la puerta, por donde venían saliendo, tomados del brazo Luna y Cedric. ¿Qué hacia Luna con Diggory?, mejor dicho, ¿Qué hacia _su novia _con Diggory agarrados tan románticamente del brazo y caminando?, trato de ignorarles, pensando en sus estudios, pero apenas la tintineante risa de Luna llego a sus odios, no tuvo ojos para otra cosa.

Él le sonreía y reía, mientras Luna estaba sonrojada, y ambos se sentaron en un hueco que había en la muralla, Theo apretó los puños contra el pergamino y cerro fuertemente su mandíbula, "tranquilo, Theodore, tan solo están conversando" pensó, tratando en un gran esfuerzo de tranquilizarse , de repente Cedric le toco el brazo, y Theo cerró los ojos mientras sus manos sacaban con facilidad pasto del piso. "tranquilo"

Pero de repente Cedric le beso la cabeza…

-¡Theodore Nott, te estoy hablando!- chillo Pansy, roja de rabia, Theodore se puso de pie mientras dejaba todo botado y comenzaba a caminar hacia la pareja con elegancia y porte digno de un Slytherin.

-Luna es mía, Diggory, mía aun que estés vivo o muerto…


	9. La santa ira

Nota: jején, bueno, este capitulo tiene algo que ver con el anterior, ya que lo que sucede en este, es la causa de la acción anterior, por eso amigos, les dejo: La _ira_

Nada me pertenece, si no que a la grandiosa J., escribo esto sin ningún fin de lucrativo. Pero la trama, es completamente mía, de Fénix: Minimara II

**Y no te doy mas por que tan solo me debes 2.**

-¡Luna!- le llamo cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que ellos le escucharan.

Cedric soltó a Luna en un movimiento inerte, y la sonrisa de la chica se amplio, iluminando de una hermosa manera su rostro y sus ojos, que le veían detenidamente, y como si Theo tuviera un imán, luna descendió de la muralla a los brazos del Slytherin, que ya tenia los brazos abiertos para recibirla.

-Theodore, no quería molestarte por que pensé que estabas estudiando.

-tu misma lo dijiste, _MI amor, _estaba.- le abrazo posesivamente, haciendo que el anillo que llevaba con una serpiente enroscada en su dedo del medio se pusiera café, ya que era de estos que la gema cambia de color según el estado del animo.

-estaba conversando con Cedric acerca de…

-así veo… ¿Cómo estas Diggory?- le interrumpió.

-bueno, chicos, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, Theodore- el joven de ojos grises se puso de pie, ante la atenta mirada azul de Theo, que vigilaba con atención cada uno de sus movimientos- adiós Lunita- el Hufflepuff, le beso la cabeza a la joven, y si el no fuera un caballero, no importaba quien le estuviera mirando, le tiraba una imperdonable.

Caminaron hasta entrar al castillo, deteniéndose en una banca donde, por coincidencia, se habían dado su primer beso. Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar de cosas.

-creo que hoy te mereces un regalo- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡que bien! Adoro los regalos, sobre todo si me los regala mi Slytherin preferido- sus hermosas pestañas se cerraron y abrieron como el aletear de un colibrí, esas pestañas tan rubias como ella misma, que combinaban con todas las partes del hermoso rostro de la joven Ravenclaw.

Theodore sonrió torcidamente, mientras se sacaba el anillo de su dedo medio y lo ponía en el delicado dedo gordo de Luna, ya que le quedaba grande, el anillo de inmediato paso de estar negro a un color azul, casi morado- era de mi madre, se lo regalo mi padre, y creo que ya eh estado suficiente años con el para darme cuenta de que los anillos no me pegan.

Ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Theo ladeo la cabeza y el le dio otro, mas profundo y apasionado que el otro, tomándola de la nuca para que estuviera mas cerca de el. Pero un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, Cedric besando a Luna. Eso le escoció la sangre e hizo que rompiera el beso.

-Luna, ¿Dónde podría estar Diggory ahora?, como prefecto de Slytherin se me olvido comentarle algo muy importante

-claro…eh, debe estar frente a la torre Gryffindor, esperando a Ginny, aun que yo creo que esta en esa torre buscando Mouse de Glumfir…

-perfecto, Luna, me debo ir, nos vemos en la cena, ¿ok?

-ayúdame a casar algunos Lucifersdy.

-terminare luego, nos vemos en el lago, entonces.

-¡no! En la biblioteca, ellos se esconden en el polvo de los libros de pociones.

Y sin mas la dejo allí, busco una escalera, y subió hasta el séptimo piso, pensando en como le daría a Diggory, la primera opción era pegarle hasta que pidiera piedad, la otra era hechizarlo. Pero su tía siempre le había dicho que tenía que ser estratégico, ver siempre sus posibilidades, y nunca atacar con ira. Una de las cosas malas, que un Slytherin por esos territorios seria inmediatamente reconocido, y Cedric Diggory le ganaba el porte, además de ser un prodigio. Bien, tan solo le daría lo que se merecía, dos buenos puñetazos y listo, una ida rápida, serian certeros y sin ira.

Pero a penas sus ojos le divisaron recostado en uno de los pasamanos de la escalera, la ira se apodero de el, y se olvido de la ultima regla de ataque, subió a zancadas los últimos escalones que le quedaban y ganándose de lado a Cedric le llamo.

-Hey, Diggory.

-Nott, ¿Qué cuentas?

-nada, oye me debes unas cuantas.- el le miro con desconcierto. Una por coquetear con Luna, otra por tocarla- en realidad, dos.

-disculpa, Theodore, no te entiendo.

-no hay que entender- y en un rápido movimiento su puño izquierdo dio de lleno en el rostro de Cedric, y luego un gancho derecho lo acabo todo- espero que algún día lo entiendas.

Y sin mas, comenzó a caminar, hacia su sala común, Cedric comprendió con el tiempo, pero en ese momento no se dedico a pensar en por que Theodore le había golpeado, el susodicho tan solo se dirigió a su sala común para poner su mano en hielo, y luego dirigirse a la biblioteca, ya que resulto que Diggory era mas duro de lo que pensaba.


	10. Un tío Lujurioso

-Pero que tío más lujurioso-le espeto Pansy que estaba leyendo un libro sin titulo en el sofá del frente.

-¡Que la conversación era privada!-se quejo Nott.

-Si hablaran en un tono mas privado podría suponer y hacer que no he escuchado nada, pero hasta los cuadros saben que Theo se hace la paja pensando en la Lunática unas mil veces por día.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Pansy, y, yo nunca he dicho eso.

-Pero se te nota hasta en la manera que caminas hombre, te molesta el del medio, y ya esta, por que no te la follas y ya esta.

-Me impresionan las mujeres de hoy en día-murmuro Malfoy que se había mantenido hasta el margen de esa discusión.

-No soy cualquier mujer, Draco, soy Parkinson y además Slytherin-dijo como si eso respondiera a todas las cosas.

-Eso ya lo se-río malévolamente, la chica no respondió, solo siguió con su lectura desconocida.

Y es que ese era el gran problema de su vida, no se podía besar con Luna por que de inmediato se empalaba, no podía abrazarla por que se le pasaban cosas sucias por la mente, cuando se quedaban solos en su habitación y se besaban con mas intensidad se ponía mas cachondo que toro semental que hubiera tomado un kilo de la pastillita azul, era horroroso, y no se podía controlar, era horroroso.

-Hombre, que te estoy hablando, pero si quieres no te hablo mas y ya-le dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Pansy que pasaba delicadamente ha otra hoja de su libro.

-Lo siento…es que, se me fue-se rasco la cabeza, mirando para todas partes, solo habían alumnos menores, ningún chico de su curso, así que se relajo un poco, ya que si le escuchaban ablando de esos temas con Draco en la sala común sus compañeros le molestarían de por vida.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo, no esta mal sentir esos impulsos, Lunati…-carraspeo-Lovegood es una chica muy bonita-dijo sin dobles intenciones.

Y por supuesto que lo era, Luna era bellísima, y además de eso, era extremadamente especial por dentro, brillaba como mil soles, era tan blanca como la nieve y sus facciones eran demasiado delicadas, como las de un ángel, sus labios eran rojos, pequeños y apretados, que quedaban algo hinchados después de que Theo le comiera la boca, y que le abrazara, y que lentamente le besara el cuello y sintiera como si respiración se agitaba. El se podía imaginar muchas cosas mientras se masturbaba, Luna sentada sobre el, con sus perfectas y delgadas piernas cayendo por las suyas, moviéndose despacio arriba de el, tan estrecha y caliente.

-Salazar bendito-carcajeo Malfoy.

-Eso mismo.

-Amigo…tienes un serio problema-le dijo apuntando su entrepierna.

Theodore Nott, un chico de diez y siete años, más caliente que la mierda subiendo las escaleras, por una rubia a la que todos denominaban loca. Lo peor de todo, es que trataba de pensar en otras cosas, como juegos de mesa, ajedrez, cartas, familia, pociones, Snape en calzoncillos, pero el sexo siempre salía a la luz, y no era cualquier tipo de sexo, era la mezcla de Luna Lovegood y sexo que no le dejaban tranquilo, y el no poder estar con ella así le dejaba peor aún. Realmente, si tienes todas las característicos que tiene Theodore Nott (las características de la persona pueden cambiar) eres un lujurioso de mierda.

Por que la vida, alma y pensamiento de Theodore giraba en torno a como poder tirarse a Luna, su Luna


End file.
